


Glowing Summer

by kriskrisus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cross-Posted on AFF, Fluff, M/M, hongbin is there for a second, idk what else to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriskrisus/pseuds/kriskrisus
Summary: Sanghyuk thought that the afternoon’s weather is really nice. It wasn’t too hot, almost warm, and he could feel the wind touch his cheeks softly. The sun was shining brightly, giving the afternoon scenery a golden hue to his eyes. It couldn’t get any more perfect than this, or so was he thought. That is until he spotted a figure standing in the bus stop....





	Glowing Summer

Sanghyuk thought that the afternoon’s weather is really nice. It wasn’t too hot, almost warm, and he could feel the wind touch his cheeks softly. The sun was shining brightly, giving the afternoon scenery a golden hue to his eyes. It couldn’t get any more perfect than this, or so was he thought. That is until he spotted a figure standing in the bus stop.

 

Sanghyuk was walking to the bus stop, on his way home from the campus, admiring the afternoon scenery. But when it was ten more steps to the bus stop, he halted his steps. There, a man was standing in the bus stop. He was tall, but not taller than Sanghyuk. He was wearing a blue shirt and a washed out jeans hugged his long and slim legs. His soft plum-coloured hair was blown by the soft summer wind; it made Sanghyuk wants to run his hand on the soft lock. But what made Sanghyuk hold his breath were his tanned skin that glowing brightly under the sun shine and his pretty face.

Never in his life before he encountered a man as beautiful as the man that was standing before him. Well, many people have said that his bestfriend, Hongbin was beautiful, though Sanghyuk didn’t think so. But this man was by any chance different. He got a small face, with full cheeks, pouty lips that looks kissable (Sanghyuk mentally slapped himself at that) and long eyelashes. And Sanghyuk swore that this man’s face was shining brightly, as if he absorbed all the sun light for his own.

The man was nodding his head along with music that Sanghyuk couldn’t hear. Only when Sanghyuk walked closer to him, he got to listen to his voice. He was humming and singing in a very low volume, but Sanghyuk could still hear him. It was deep but soft, and it made Sanghyuk wonders how he would sound like when he was laughing. Must be sounds beautiful, Sanghyuk thought.

 

When finally the bus came, both of them get into the bus. The bus was crowded with people who are on their way home just like Sanghyuk, and he ended up standing behind the beautiful stranger. Now, Sanghyuk wasn’t a hardcore fan of vanilla-scented perfume. But when he caught the scent of vanilla from the stranger, Sanghyuk likes it. It was a pleasant 30 minutes ride that Sanghyuk has ever had in his life. But then the stranger got off at two bus stops before Sanghyuk. As the bus got further, Sanghyuk stares at the stranger until he was out of his sight.

 

The next two weeks were spent with him being busy with papers, finals, his part-time job at the coffee shop, and of course the beautiful stranger at the bus stop. Sanghyuk made a mental note that the stranger is always at the bus stop at the same time. So it was easy for Sanghyuk to catch him up at the bus stop. He even refused Hongbin’s offer to ride him home just to see this stranger, earning him a frowned for he usually never refused Hongbin’s offer. But before his bestfriend got to ask him any questions, Sanghyuk has walk away to the bus stop. For the past two weeks Sanghyuk always stood behind his crush. There were also times when he sat behind him when the bus wasn’t too crowded, four times to be exact as Sanghyuk has counted. The only things that Sanghyuk got to know about his crush were that he smelled like vanilla (and a bit of white musk, Sanghyuk smelled it from him the other day), he sounded nice to Sanghyuk, and he got off two stops before Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk wasn’t sure if he went to the same college as him, he never saw him around the college.

 

_Maybe he’s working in a place around the college? In a café maybe? But I never saw him either…_

 

Sanghyuk’s thought was cut off when his crush got off the bus. And as usual, Sanghyuk would stare at him until the bus got further. Usually on Friday afternoon, Sanghyuk would stare hard at his crush, trying to memorize his crush’s appearance before he got to see him again on next Monday. But then his eyes got wider. A second before the driver started to drive again, his crush lifted his head and look into the bus.

That’s when their eyes met.

That’s when Sanghyuk’s heart skips a beat, and then beat again faster than before. 

He knew he should have turned away and acts as if he wasn’t looking at him. But he stayed still, freezing. He was still freezing even after the bus got even further. It took a minute Sanghyuk to process what has just happened. His crush caught him staring!

 

_Shit shit shit! Did he see me???_

 

And Sanghyuk swore he could see his crush lips lifted a bit, or was it my imagination? Either way, Sanghyuk found himself thinking about it all night long. He was wondering if finally his crush recognizes his existence. Well, it has been two weeks that he waited and rides the same bus as his crush. And most of the time they always stood in the bus next to each other. So there’s a possibility that he recognizes Sanghyuk. But there’s also a possibility that he doesn’t, since most of the time he always spotted with earphone plug to his ears.

 

_What if he was too absorbed with the music and doesn’t know that I was always around him?_   
_But he was smiling when he saw me!! Or did I imagine it………_

 

That night found Sanghyuk struggling with his thought of his crush. He only stopped when finally tiredness wash over him and then he fell asleep.

 

It was Sunday night when Sanghyuk decides to talk to his crush. Hell he’s been stalking his crush for these two weeks, there’s no way he doesn’t recognize Sanghyuk. And if he doesn’t, might as well try my luck…

 

Finally it was already Monday afternoon. Sanghyuk was thinking about the words he’s going to say to his crush when he stops. His crush was nowhere to be seen. He checked his watch; 4.28.

 

_Did I arrive too early?_

 

4.30 And there’s still no sign of his crush, so Sanghyuk decided to wait a bit longer. When finally his watch showed that it’s already 5.00 Sanghyuk decides to ride into the bus and went home.

 

_Maybe he’s busy or maybe he has an appointment…. Wait._   
_What if he has an appointment with his girlfriend??? Or boyfriend????!_   
_Shit! Maybe he recognizes me and got afraid because I was staring at him???_   
_No no no no….. Stop that thought Han Sanghyuk!_

 

Sanghyuk shook his head really hard that earned him a weird look from the other passengers. He duck his head lower to avoid the stares and let out a deep sigh, assuring himself that his crush was just busy with something, and not ran away from him. Tomorrow, he’s gonna talk to his crush for sure

 

_Tomorrow I’ll definitely talk to him. Doesn’t matter if he’s indeed dating someone. At least I’ve tried…_

 

But there’s still no sight of his crush the bus stop the next day, or the day after. And finally it’s been a whole one week without his crush around. And it worried Sanghyuk. What if his crush got sick? Or was he on his summer vacation? The second option was more make sense for Sanghyuk for it’s indeed already the time for college student to go home and have their summer vacation. Sanghyuk himself was still staying since his parents decided to take a summer trip just for the two of them for two weeks (We’re going to Hawaii, Sanghyukkie!!!). And so he stayed at his apartment till his parents come back from their trip.

 

His mind was swimming around, thinking about his crush when suddenly a pillow his head.

 

“Hey kiddo! What are you thinking?”  
That was Hongbin.  
Sanghyuk scoffed at his best friend and picks up the pillow and threw it back to Hongbin.  
“None of your business. What are you doing here? I thought you’re going home today?”  
“Can’t I see my favourite dongsaeng before I’m going home? How mean!”  
Sanghyuk rolled his eyes at his best friend’s words, “Yeah yeah whatever…”

 

Hongbin frowned at his best friend’s lack of response. Usually, Sanghyuk would talk back and make fun at him. There’s only a time when Sanghyuk acts like this, and it made Hongbin smirks.

 

“Okay, who is it?”  
“Who?”  
“Who is it?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Dude! Stop playing around with me and just spill the bean! Who’s your crush this time?”

 

Sanghyuk was caught off guard at Hongbin’s words. He hasn’t told anyone about his crush, so how the hell Hongbin knows about it? As if he could read his mind, Hongbin wraps his arm around Sanghyuk’s shoulder and smiles widely.

 

“Hyuk-ah, we’ve been friends for years. And I’ve seen you fall in love so many times, and I already know how you’d act when you fall for someone. So, kiddo, who is this lucky person hm?”

 

“Stop calling me kiddo!” said Sanghyuk as he struggles away from Hongbin’s arm, “And I don’t know him.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know him?” Hongbin frowned.

“I mean I don’t know what his name is, or if he’s a student at our college, or if he’s working at a place around our college. I only met him at the bus stop. That’s it!”

 

“Is that why you’ve always refused to go home together?”  
Sanghyuk nodded his head weakly. 

 

“Why don’t you talk to him then?”

 

“Well hyung, I was planning to talk to him. But it’s been a week since the last time I saw him.”

 

Sanghyuk let out a deep sigh. He then told Hongbin everything from the first time he saw his crush and what happened when Sanghyuk last saw his crush, and about how all this whole week he’s been waiting for his crush to show up at the bus stop. When finally Sanghyuk finished his story, Hongbin has his hand on Sanghyuk’s shoulder. He squeezed it and smiles, “Don’t worry Hyuk-ah. Maybe he’s gone home for summer break.”

 

“Or maybe he’s busy with his girlfriend or boyfriend…” Sanghyuk scoffed.

 

“Nah, I don’t think so.”  
Sanghyuk tilted his head, “And how do you know? You don’t even know him, hyung.”

 

Hongbin laughed, “I just have this feeling, Hyuk-ah. Well if I’m wrong, I’ll treat you gopchang for one week. Now, when are your parents going back home, kiddo?”

 

Sanghyuk spent the rest of his summer vacation lazing around at his home (his mom scolded him for this), catching up with his high school friends (and Hongbin of course), or just watching his favorite anime. He was surprisingly busy for the whole summer break. The thought of his crush was at the back of his head, though sometimes he’d find himself wondering what his crush was doing and where did he go home if he’s going home.

Sanghyuk found himself misses the tanned man so much. He missed his vanilla scent, his purple hair, his humming, his glowing skin…

 

Would he be able to see his crush again after this summer break over?  
Sanghyuk only could wishes for the best.

 

When he finally returned to his apartment, it was a month later. The class would start in a week, but he had some errands to do. As soon as he arrived at his place he starts cleaning his apartment. The next day, he went to the café he works at. It wasn’t his shift, but his manager has told him to come to pick his salary that he forgot to pick before going home. He chatted around with his colleagues and his manager for a while. When it’s around 3 in the afternoon, he decided to go back to his apartment. He bid his goodbye and starts walking to the bus stop.

He was wearing his earphone, listening to the music while enjoying the remnants of summer that still linger around.

It was almost fall, but the weather’s still warm and the sun still gives a golden hue to the scenery. It was beautiful. Just like the day Sanghyuk saw his crush for the first time.

He walked slowly, trying to absorbing the scenery, and finally reach the bus stop. It was empty, and the bus wouldn’t arrive until another fifteen minutes, so he sat down. He was busy scrolling through his phone, not realizing another person that sat next to him.

Then he smelled vanilla. He turned his head to his right.

And there he was.

His crush was sitting next to him and gave him a shy smile that makes Sanghyuk’s heart melts. He then immediately took off his earphone. It was his crush who speaks first.  
“Hi…”  
“H-hi…”

 

Sanghyuk’s throat suddenly felt dry, and he cursed himself for stuttering. He was so not ready for this. He had practiced his words if he ever gets the chance to talk to his crush. But that was months ago. Now, when his crush suddenly appeared in front of him, looking all perfect and still beautiful like usual, he forgets everything he’s going to say to him. He didn’t expect to meet his crush now.

 

“What’s your name?”  
“Hm?? Ah, I-I’m Sanghyuk, Han Sanghyuk.” For God’s sake! Stop stuttering Sanghyuk!

 

“Sanghyuk.” And Sanghyuk decided that he likes how he called his name.  
“Well, Sanghyuk. I’m Cha Hakyeon. Nice to meet you.”  
“Umh, yeah.”  
“I don’t mean to be creepy, you know… But I notice that we used to ride the same bus for a few weeks?”  
“Two weeks…” Sanghyuk said in a soft voice.  
Hakyeon raised his eyebrow at Sanghyuk’s words, “Hm?”  
“N-nothing! Yeah! I used to ride the same bus to go home with you..” Sanghyuk prayed hard that Hakyeon didn’t notice it. But the other’s face said the opposite. Hakyeon gave a small smile.

 

“Two weeks were a long time, right?”  
Sanghyuk choked on his spit. He stared at Hakyeon widely. He noticed????!  
His face felt hot, he must be blushing really hard.

 

“Well, you know… Two weeks was enough for me to notice that a cute stranger was secretly staring at me after I got off the bus. Not to mention that he always stood behind me in the bus. You smell nice, by the way…”  
“T-thanks…”

 

Sanghyuk wondered if his face was as red as a tomato now. He’s not used to have someone flirted at him, and by a beautiful man like Hakyeon at top of that.  
“Say Sanghyuk, what if I treat you a cup, or maybe two, cup of coffee while we talk about.... everything?”  
He stared at Hakyeon in disbelief. Did his crush just ask him on a date?  
His face must say it all, because then Hakyeon just chuckled, “Yeah, I just asked you out for a date if you wonder, by the way. Well, what do you say?”  
“Yes! Yes, sure! When?”  
“Are you free tomorrow?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. We’ll meet here at 5 pm?”  
“Sure.”  
“Nice! What’s your number?”

 

And after they exchanged their number, they got into the bus. It was already 4 pm, the bus wasn’t too crowded like usual. They were sitting next to each other during the ride home. Sanghyuk finally smelled that vanilla scent again. They chatted a bit more and when the bus finally reached Hakyeon’s stop, Hakyeon made sure to squeezed Sanghyuk’s hand before got off. He stared at Hakyeon and gives a small smile. He didn’t turn his head until Hakyeon’s was out of his sight.

 

When finally he got off the bus at his stop, he walks slowly to his apartment. Enjoying the scenery around his neighborhood. He could feel his heart beats really fast. When he was walking past the parking lot, he spotted Hongbin’s car and grin. He should tell his friend about this afternoon. He's happy that somehow, hia friend was right.

He walked faster to his apartment, smiling widely. He just couldn’t wait to break the news to his friend, and for tomorrow’s date with Hakyeon. Oh he just couldn’t wait to meet Hakyeon again tomorrow. Tomorrow’s gonna be beautiful like usual, and even more beautiful with Hakyeon beside him.

 

Tomorrow’s gonna be perfect. This summer's perfect for Sanghyuk. 


End file.
